Burning
by cryfhau aill
Summary: This is a Wizard's Heir story. There wasn't a category for it in books, so here it is. Jason and Seph kiss and kiss some more in this! Have fun! SephJason slash


Seph McCauley stepped into the corridor outside of his math class. The restroom he currently seeked was two doors down to the left. His every limb hurt as he walked down the hall, so it wasn't that hard to fake being weary from nights of horrible illusions.

When he reached the door, he put his hand on the knob. He suddenly heard a strange noise. A sob? He opened the door and gasped.

There on the floor covered in blood was Jason. Strong Jason. Unnoticable Jason. UNBREAKABLE Jason. Well, now he was on the floor with a knife in his hand and his wrist out appearing very weak, noticable, and breakable.

Seph didn't know whether to scream or cry or both. He went to his friend and sank to his knees.

"Wha......what are you doing?" he said weakly. Jason's telltale black attire was rumbled and his hair was a mess of black and bleach tips. It looked like he hadn't gelled it in a week or even washed it, yet Seph thought it would still be soft to the touch.

_What are you thinking? _he told himself._ You're friend is in trouble. _

He was right. Jason's sharp blue eyes were somehow dull and tears streaked down his face. He couldn't even look at Seph.

Seph put his hand out and put his fingers under Jason's chin. He had to look at him. He had to see why he was doing this. It felt like a burning need.

Finally, Jason complied. When he did, Seph's heart nearly stopped. He looked like a fallen angel, battered and broken.

_How could something so good have such a bad life?_ Seph wanted to punch whoever did this. He wanted to rip them in half, in fact.

He felt power rage through him. He knew he needed to rein it in because he could hurt his friend in front of him.

"Jason. Why?" Seph said breathlessly. He couldn't fathom what would make someone as strong as Jason do this?

"I'm weak!" Jason yelled. "I'm not you! I can't just sit around and wait for them to kill me!" Jason's eyes diverted down again and his voice softened. "You're the strong one, Seph, the stubborn one. You can take them down." His blue eyes shut. "But I'm done."

"What are you talking about Jason? We're a team! I can't do this without you! We have to bring Leicester down! For Trevor, Sam, your father..."

"NO!" Jason spat. "I'm not strong enough. You're on your own." With that, a gun materialized in his hand. He put it up to his temple.

"JASON NO!" Seph yelled, but before he could even finish, Jason had pulled the trigger.

Something wet was on his face and when he put his hand up to see what it was, it came back bloody. Jason's blood was on his hands and face and he didn't even dare look at the rest of him. He just sat there, shoulders hunched.

Suddenly he felt like yelling. He yelled and yelled and.....

Seph sat up, still yelling. He had woken himself up. He shivered. His entire body was covered in sweat and his face was covered in tears.

These nightmares were slowly progressing over the past month. He still went out of his body, but at the end, he immediately slipped into a nightmare about Jason.

Just last week, Jason had betrayed him to Leicester resulting in his capture and torture. Jason was laughing the whole time. A time before that, Jason was a hallucination himself. It turned out Seph had dreamed him up. Another time, Jason left without saying goodbye. Still, this past one was the worst. He couldn't stand to see Jason hurt like that.

All of these dreams manifested from a deep fear of losing his new friend, he knew it. He didn't have to be a psychiatrist to see that, but it was constant now. When Trevor was killed, he only dreamed for two weeks and things went back to the normal horrors, but with Jason, it was different somehow. Seph just didn't know what.

All Seph knew was that he had to see Jason and he had to see him NOW. He was too shaken to wait til morning. He got out of bed, putting on jeans over his boxers and a sweatshirt over his bare chest.

He vaguely wondered how he was going to get Jason to open the door without making too much noise but decided he would worry about that when he got there. He went to the door and out in the hall on the way to the bathroom. Opening the door he stepped in and quickly said the spell to go unnoticable then he shut the door behind him as he half ran out the building.

Only one thing was on his mind: _JASON_.

Jason Haley was up. He had been up all night strategizing. Every so often his mind would wonder to Seph and he wondered how he was so fortunate to find a friend like him. It had been awhile. Having Seph gave him a warm sensation in his chest.

It turned out to be good that he decided not to listen to his IPOD that night because he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

_Who would knock at this ungodly hour?_ Jason wondered. He briefly wondered if he should ignore it in case it was a trap, but one thought stopped that-_Seph_.

When he opened the door noone was there. Then he was hurdled back and the door was shut. Strong arms were around him before he knew what to do.

"Seph?" Jason asked. In answer, the grip increased. Jason didn't mind. He liked the feel of Seph against him. He put his arms around his friend.

The familiar Latin words were said and Seph appeared. He stood back and looked at Jason. Tonight his eyes were a deep brown, Jason's favorite. He scrutinized him with his blue ones.

"What happened Seph?" he asked.

Seph got a strange look on his face. It looked like a mix between shock, confusion, and awe.

And then Seph kissed him.

He couldn't help it. Jason was standing there. He had no shirt on. Seph didn't realize how muscular his friend was. He knew he was a little built, but in fact his pale chest was even more defined than the teenager's black shirt showed. He was also only in boxers. Seph suddenly had a thought.

_Jason is hot._

With that realization came all the other ones. He suddenly knew why he was dreaming about Jason. It all became clear in that instant. He couldn't bear to see him hurt, he couldn't bear to lose him, because he liked him....as more than a friend.

So he kissed him, right then and there.

After the initial shock, Jason realized he had wanted this for a long time. He put his hands on Seph's face and pulled away, putting his forehead against Seph's so he wouldn't feel rejected. He opened his eyes, finding Seph's deep brown ones, and stared.

He was so happy. He knew he was missing something, he just hadn't known what. Now, he knew. It was Seph and now he had him.

He kissed him on the cheek, then the forehead, the other cheek, his nose, and finally his mouth once again. The kiss deepened, both boys pouring all the bottled frustration, pain, hope, and love into the deep passion.

Jason put his tongue on Seph's bottom lip and Seph opened his mouth eagerly. Jason caressed his friend's mouth, making Seph go crazy.

He would have loved to do this all night, but Jason knew he had to stop it. They had to focus on getting out of here before they could let their hormones distract them. He pulled away and turned Seph around to sit in a chair putting his hands on the arms of the chair to lean over him.

Seph looked up at him with a look of confusion and lust, a small bulge beginning to form in his jeans. It was all Jason could do to not give in to his own bulge and mount Seph then and there.

"We need to get out of here first. We cannot afford distractions. Do you understand?" Jason said, looking Seph in the eye willing him not to take it personally.

Seph did, however, he could tell. His shoulders slumped and he looked down at his hands.

_After all that he's been through_, a voice said in Jason's mind, _you're taking this away too?_

No. He couldn't.

He put his hand on Seph's leg. Seph looked up.

And that was it. Jason's very thin resolve broke.

He got out a "Screw it." and went to his knees between Seph's legs bringing his lips down to his own.

The warm sensation in both of their chests increased and threatened to engulf them as their tongues danced. Both knew it wasn't from raw power, however.

It was from finally finding the one person who was missing in their messed up lives.


End file.
